


Spying on Tenzin

by RaonOfDemons



Series: Kai's Growing Up [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Kai couldn't stop thinking about Tenzin the other night and what he was hiding in his shorts. Kai decided he had to see it. Morning came and Kai was on a mission to spy on Tenzin while he took a shower.
Series: Kai's Growing Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713418
Kudos: 10





	Spying on Tenzin

Kai was sure to get up early this morning. Today was gonna be a big day for him. He looked at his clock and saw the time. He knew Tenzin would be taking his morning shower soon. Quickly, Kai got dressed and ran all the way towards Tenzin’s room and hid outside. Kai planned to race Tenzin to the shower spring and hide in there before we walked in to ensure that he would be in there with Tenzin and not someone else. After a couple minutes of waiting Tenzin finally opened his bedroom door and walked out with a change of clothes.

“I am just going to take a shower honey. I will be back soon!” Tenzin said to Pema before closing the door and walking down the hall.

This was Kai’s moment. Thankfully Kai knew of a faster way to get there and so he went in a different direction and rushed to the shower spring. Kai went as fast as he could, using his air bending to help him, as he ran all the way down to the showers. It was not long before he opened the door to them.

The spring showers were quite the room. Stepping inside you were on a platform and all around the platform was ankle high water that flowed all around and out a little hole. At the very end of the room was a beautiful waterfall. The air nomads were quite natural and so they used nature as their showers instead of making actual showers. Around the room there were various boulders and a tree that shined from the sunlight coming above from the open roof. 

Kai had gotten there just before Tenzin had and dashed over to one of the boulders next to the waterfall, which served as a shower head, and hid behind it as he waited. It was only one minute later before Tenzin had come walking in whistling. He turned around, closed the door, and pulled out a key that he used to lock the door. Now the showers were meant to be unlocked all the time for everyone to use whenever, but Tenzin being Tenzin wanted to shower alone all the time and not have any interruptions.

Kai peaked from around the boulder and looked at Tenzin. Tenzin had placed his clean clothes and towel down on the platform and soon began to undress. First his robe, then shoes and belt and vest… Kai could feel himself getting hard already. Tenzin then finally removed his shirt, revealing his toned upper body, and then he tugged down his pants. Kai could have came right then and there being the horny teen he was, but he managed to keep his cool. Kai was greeted by Tenzin’s ass. While he wanted to see his dick, his ass wasn’t bad either. Kai climbed on top of the boulder a bit to get a better view and while he was at it he removed his shirt and pants as well. A naked Tenzin and Kai was all that remained in the room now and it really turned on Kai. Tenzin checked to make sure he locked the door one more time before turning around and unknowingly revealing his 8-inch soft dick to Kai.

A moan almost escaped Kai’s mouth, but he managed to hold it in. Kai watched as Tenzin walked over to the waterfall, his glorious dick swinging back and forth as he walked through the water. Kai slowly began to jerk himself off to the sight of Tenzin. Kai watched as the water glistened over Tenzin’s gorgeous body, really showing off his muscles now which made Kai stroke himself some more. When Tenzin started to soap up Kai watched how he soaped up around his dick, something Kai enjoyed watching.

After what seemed like forever, Tenzin had finally rinsed off and seemed to be done with his shower. Kai, who still had his raging teen boner, was not satisfied though. He wished for something else to happen… and boy did his wish come true.

Tenzin leaned up against the boulder on the other side of the waterfall, directly across the one from Kai, giving him a perfect view. What happened next was what Kai was really excited about. Tenzin’s hands massages his chest, slowly going over his pecs. He took his time before one hand began to make its way down to his cock. Kai watched in glee, picking up the pace on his own cock. Tenzin moved his hand around his dick for a bit before finally taking it into his grasp and slowly stroking it. Kai watched in amazement as Tenzin’s one 8-inch soft dick became a 10-inch hard on.

‘So that’s what he was hiding…’ Kai thought to himself.

Tenzin leaned his head back onto the rock as he continued to pleasure himself, giving a show to an unknown guest. Kai’s mouth watered just staring at it. Oh how badly he wanted to taste it like how he tasted Mako’s the other day. Kai watched Tenzin from over the boulder and watched how fast Tenzin was jerking off and decided to follow his speed. At first Tenzin was going at a normal speed and massaging himself, which Kai copied, but after a couple of minutes Kai could hear Tenzin’s breathing to get a little heavier and his stroking picked up in speed. Kai kept up with Tenzin in speed, watching him stroke his monster cock.

His breathing was louder and little moans escaped Tenzin’s mouth. He began to stroke his dick with all his might. Kai watched in amazement as to what happened next. Tenzin grunted loudly and bucked his hips as he released a long, thick, rope of cum, followed by 3 smaller ones. Kai was in awe and began to jerk off to the point of no return. Kai came all over the boulder for what seemed like an eternity. He held in his moans and breathed as quietly as he could as he squeezed out the rest of his cum.

Left now was an exhausted Tenzin and Kai, relaxing both from their highs. Kai knew he needed to get out of the showers before Tenzin. Looking over the boulder at Tenzin, whose dick was not soft was once more, he saw that his head was leaned back and eyes were closed as he was relaxing. Kai knew this was his chance and so he grabbed his clothes and so he stealthily, and quietly as possible, air bended his way out, escaping through the open roof.

Tenzin’s eyes opened and he looked around the room as if he heard something. “Hello? Is someone else in here?” Tenzin asked. He cautiously looked around. Tenzin looked behind the tree and a bush before making his way to the boulder that Kai had hid behind. Tenzin looked behind it to see nothing.

He shrugged, just guessing he was probably hearing things. He turned around to walk back to the waterfall he stopped as he looked at the boulder to notice cum covering it. He couldn’t help but laugh at it “Haha, looks like someone had fun earlier. They could have cleaned up their mess at least.” Tenzin walked back over to the waterfall and finished off his shower.

Kai by now had turned to his room. He closed his door and sat on the ground against it. He can’t believe what he just witnessed. He should feel disgusted for what he saw and did, but Tenzin just made him feel things. He rested his head against his door, relaxing for a bit, before he remembered… Mako is coming back tonight for another lesson. Man, Kai felt so lucky to have Mako around right now. He was the only person helping him understand this whole growing up thing. He couldn’t wait for what he was going to teach him tonight.


End file.
